La Bête et le Monstre
by Akahi
Summary: Quand une bête rencontre un enfant qui se prend pour un monstre, un lien se tisse entre eux.


**Titre :** La Bête et le Monstre

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :** Ours en peluche

**Attention :** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant,

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni La Belle et la Bête, JK Rowling et Disney (?) en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Quand une bête rencontre un enfant qui se prend pour un monstre, un lien se tisse entre eux.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

**~ La Bête et le Monstre ~**

**.**

L'une des principales fiertés d'Albus Dumbledore était sa créativité. Il disposait d'une connaissance développée mêlée d'une pointe de folie. Grâce à cela il possédait des idées farfelues et imprévisibles qui lui permettaient de résoudre un bon nombre de problèmes. Partout dans le monde on parlait de lui et on vantait son génie. Il était demandé par les plus grands. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de princes ou de ministres qu'il avait aidés.

Sa plus grande idée du moment fut de placer le jeune Potter à l'abri dans le monde Moldu. Les Mangemorts parcouraient le monde magique dans l'espoir de venger leur Maître mais ils revenaient toujours bredouilles de leurs croisades. Certes certains avaient cherché dans le monde Moldu mais les Moldus étaient tellement nombreux que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Après un an nombreux avaient abandonné, les quelques uns qui persistaient avaient centré leurs recherches sur les connaissances de Dumbledore. Dès que le sorcier blanc parlait à une personne, cette dernière était suivie. Dumbledore était le seul qui savait où était caché le jeune sauveur. Vu l'importance de l'enfant, le sorcier devait s'informer régulièrement de son bien-être. Malheureusement pour eux le vieux sorcier avait prévu le coup, il ne prenait aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Sa tante chez qui il était placé était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de son neveu, surtout qu'elle avait de l'expérience avec les enfants puisse qu'elle avait aussi un fils. Les Mangemorts et le monde Magique pouvaient toujours chercher l'enfant, ils ne trouveraient rien avant qu'Harry n'ait atteint ses 11 ans. Oui vraiment, il était un génie.

Albus aurait peut-être dû se rappeler que la ligne est mince entre le génie et la folie.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Pétunia Dursley était une femme assez grande et osseuse. Elle était toujours habillée chiquement sans aucun froufrou. Elle menait une vie simple de mère au foyer. Sa maison était toujours impeccablement tenue et l'amour intense qu'elle donnait à son fils montrait qu'elle était une femme tout à fait équilibrée qui savait gérer une maison sans négliger sa famille. Bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie tous les hommes du quartier jalousaient M. Dursley pour avoir une épouse si prévenante.

Son mari, Vernon, était un homme assez large et parfois bourru mais qui le lui reprocherait. Il était chef d'une grande entreprise de perceuses. Il n'avait pas le temps comme ses voisins de faire du sport s'il voulait que sa boite reste la meilleure dans son domaine. Beaucoup admirait cet homme qui menait son entreprise d'une main de fer et qui continuait à donner du travail à un dixième de la ville malgré la crise économique actuelle. Les temps étaient durs et aux dires des voisins M. Dursley travaillait au-delà du raisonnable. Arrivé à la maison, le pauvre homme piquait des crises de colère dues à la pression qu'il subissait. Heureusement sa femme se montrait compréhensible et ne lui en voulait jamais.

Aux yeux du monde, le couple était des personnes d'une grande bonté et sans histoire, c'est pour cela que si les voisins avaient vu les Dursley aujourd'hui nul n'aurait pu expliquer leur comportement. Personne n'aurait été capable de dire ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette forêt avec un sac à patates, car personne ne savait que les Dursley possédaient comme tout le monde un sombre secret. Un terrible secret.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

La forêt était sombre et froide, les arbres grands et menaçants. Il n'était pas bon de se promener dans ces bois. On disait qu'ils étaient maudits. Qu'au centre vivait, dans un château abandonné, un monstre à trois têtes dévoreur d'enfant. Tout le monde dans la région avait peur de lui bien que personne ne l'ait jamais aperçu.

Les autorités voyant la panique que cela entrainait avaient essayé d'intervenir mais aucune troupe d'assaut n'arrivait à destination. Soit elle mourrait avant d'arriver au château soit elle se trouvait incapable d'entrer. Une force mystérieuse ou une peur irrationnelle l'empêchait de franchir le seuil des grilles. Le gouvernement avait passé cet incident sous silence pour ne pas être traité d'incapable, mais de ce moment était resté que nulle personne saine d'esprit n'entrait volontairement dans cette monstrueuse forêt.

Pourtant cette nuit, un couple la parcourait avec acharnement. Les sentiers étaient devenus impraticables et on ne pouvait la traverser sans beaucoup d'efforts. Les difficultés ne semblaient pas faire peur au couple qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la forêt.

**- Est-on bientôt arrivé Vernon ? Je n'en peux plus de marcher**. Se plaignit la jeune femme.

**- Bientôt Pétunia, bientôt. Plus qu'un ou deux kilomètres et on y sera.**

**- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on fait autant d'efforts pour lui. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.**

**- Pétunia on en a déjà parlé. Je refuse de me salir les mains pour ce Monstre et si on ne le tue pas, il serait capable de revenir et cela serait une catastrophe. Le seul moyen est de se débarrasser du garçon aux portes du château, comme cela le petit Monstre se fera dévorer et nous on n'aura pas sali notre âme à cause de lui. C'est la meilleure solution.**

**- Oui Vernon tu as parfaitement raison. Allons dépêchons-nous je ne veux pas que Dudleynouchet ne s'aperçoive que nous sommes partis. Le pauvre enfant aurait une attaque sinon.**

Malheureusement la nature humaine était faite comme cela, à chaque situation on trouvait un point positif. La forêt maudite était devenue l'endroit préféré des règlements de compte. En effet on pouvait tuer qui on voulait ici sans risquer la prison car tous les meurtres, viols et autres atrocités étaient immédiatement mis sur le dos du Monstre. Cette forêt devait être l'endroit où il y avait le plus de cadavres au mètre carré d'Angleterre. Tout le monde savait que c'était des humains qui tuaient les personnes, mais en bons citoyens ils affirmaient tous que tout était toujours de la faute du Monstre.

Après une demi-heure de marche, les Dursley étaient enfin arrivés aux grilles du Château Maudit. Il était grand et sombre. Des immenses ronces saccageaient le jardin. Nul doute que c'était bien l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient.

Vernon se rapprocha autant qu'il le put avant de jeter le sac à patates à travers les barreaux de l'immense porte et de fuir en courant, entraînant avec lui sa femme. Le couple repartit joyeusement chez lui. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser du Monstre, leur vie allait grandement s'améliorer. Leur adorable fils allait pouvoir vivre dans un environnement sain et ils n'auraient plus peur que les voisins découvrent leur terrible secret. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, ils se sentaient libres.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Big-Ben fit le tour du château comme à son habitude. Il avançait lentement et difficilement. Le château dans lequel il parcourait auparavant fièrement les couloirs avait terrible changé.

Un soir comme tous les autres une vieille dame avait frappé à la porte. Normalement c'était lui qui s'occupait des invités, mais ce jour-là il avait été particulièrement occupé. Il avait réquisitionné tous les serviteurs pour préparer la salle des fêtes pour l'anniversaire du Prince. Le Prince Adam avait donc été le seul à entendre les coups et d'une générosité qui lui était rare avait fait le travail d'un domestique en accueillant le visiteur. Ce fut la catastrophe qui détruisit le château et la vie de tous ses habitants. Big-Ben s'en voulait, tout cela était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas mobilisé tout le monde, s'il avait été à sa place tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Il savait accueillir les invités quels qu'ils soient, les autres domestiques le savaient eux aussi, mais le Prince lui l'ignorait. Le Prince Adam avait vexé une sorcière qui avait maudit tout le château.

Big-Ben comprenait que le Prince n'avait pas voulu d'étranger, quel qu'il soit, dans son château. Toutes les filles, les Seigneurs, les mères et même les grands-mères s'étaient donné le mot pour marier le Prince. Adam avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de la mort de ses parents qu'il s'était vu harcelé par des demandes en mariage. La plupart des personnes frôlait l'indécence pour espérer que le Prince accède à leur souhait. Il se souvenait qu'une fille avait même escaladé le rempart puis s'était introduite dans la chambre du chef de la maison en plein milieu de la nuit, en affirmant haut et fort qu'elle était l'heureuse élue de son coeur et qu'elle portait son enfant. Il avait fallu des heures et tout le personnel pour se débarrasser de cette hystérique. Depuis ce jour-là, personne n'avait le droit de dormir au château sans y être invité.

Ils avaient donc, depuis ce moment-là, toujours repoussé avec tact tout visiteur indésirable. Malheureusement le tact n'était en aucun cas une qualité du Prince surtout à minuit et demie. Il avait donc repoussé sans ménagement la vieille dame. Cette dernière, offensée de cet accueil, s'était transformée en une jeune sorcière. Adam voyant les ennuis arriver avait essayé de s'excuser mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. La sorcière le traita de bête immonde dépourvue de coeur et jeta un maléfice avant de partir, furieuse. Le château s'assombrit, le jardin fut détruit et les jolies fleurs furent remplacées par de gigantesques ronces, les meubles prirent vie, les serviteurs prirent l'apparence d'un meuble mais le pire selon Big-Ben, arriva au Prince, qui fut transformé en bête.

Big-Ben se souvint que cela avait été la panique quand cela était arrivé. Il s'était précipité vers le Prince qui hurlait alors que le château tremblait et qu'il se transformait. Là, à la porte, il avait vu la sorcière qui souriait, fière d'elle. Elle avait annoncé que le sortilège cesserait si le Prince aimait une personne et était aimé d'elle avant son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait fait cela pour enseigner une leçon au Prince. Oh si Big-Ben revoyait cette harpie il l'étranglerait. Il n'était pas pour la violence normalement, mais là ce serait un service d'intérêt général de se débarrasser de cette folle. Elle avait tout mis sur le dos du Prince alors que tout était de sa faute à elle. Quelle idée de débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit pour ensorceler tout le monde. Il l'avait dit au Prince mais ce dernier ne voulait pas l'écouter. Plus que le sortilège, c'était la culpabilité qui rongeait le Prince. Quand il s'était aperçu que toutes les personnes du château avaient été maudites et pas seulement lui, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il s'était renfermé, n'avait plus jamais ri ou même souri malgré les efforts de tous ses serviteurs. Ce qui fit le plus mal à Big-Ben était que le Prince avait détruit toutes les images de lui humain, il avait même refusé de reconnaître son ancien nom. Il ne voulait plus répondre au nom d'Adam mais au nom de ce qu'il était, une bête. Cela avait choqué les serviteurs qui, d'un commun d'accord, avaient refusé. Après une longue discussion houleuse, ils avaient réussi à tomber d'accord sur l'appellation de "Maître".

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par ce qu'il vit dans le jardin. Un sac à patates avait été jeté à l'entrée. Big-Ben se dirigea d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la grille. Comment osaient-ils ? Jeter des ordures dans la cour du château. Il savait bien que le château avait pris un coup de vieux mais quand même, il ne ressemblait pas à une décharge que Diable ! De plus la grille et les remparts montraient bien que l'on était sur une propriété privée. Les gens n'avaient vraiment plus aucune éducation, après les sorts, les ordures. Non mais vraiment ! Il commençait à en avoir marre que l'on jette des choses sur le château.

Big-Ben attrapa le bout du sac et le tira de toutes ses forces pour mettre le sac à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à bouger le sac d'un pouce. Que diable avaient-ils bien pu mettre dedans pour que ce soit si lourd. Peut-être aurait-il la force de tirer le sac s'il le vidait un peu. Il serait sale mais il savait que si le Prince voyait qu'on prenait son château pour une décharge son moral en prendrait encore un coup. Il s'attaqua donc férocement au nœud, mettant toute sa hargne pour le défaire.

Après quelques minutes, il réussit à dénouer le sac et l'ouvrit en grand.

- **Haaaaaaaaaa ! **Cria Big-Ben en tombant à la renverse.

C'était pas possible ! Il avait dû rêver ! Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cela. Personne ne serait assez cruel pour faire une chose pareille. Le manque de sommeil lui avait donné des hallucinations. Quand il allait rouvrir ce fichu sac, il y aurait une montagne d'ordures dedans.

Il ferma les yeux et rouvrit le sac. Il prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Un enfant inconscient reposait bel et bien dans ce sac. L'enfant était un jeune garçon de quatre-cinq ans environ avec les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, mais ce qui révolta le plus Big-Ben furent les nombreux hématomes qui couvraient la peau de l'enfant et ses lèvres bleutées par le froid. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose aussi ignoble ? Car une seule chose était sûre l'enfant n'était pas venu jusqu'ici tout seul. On avait abandonné l'enfant ici en proie au froid et aux bêtes sauvages. Nul doute que la personne qui l'avait laissé ici avait laissé l'enfant à une mort certaine.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Même s'il détestait laisser entrer des étrangers au château, il n'était pas assez cruel pour laisser un enfant mourir. Big-Ben ne savait pas quoi faire. L'enfant était sûrement malade. Il avait peut-être passé la nuit ici. Il avait besoin de soins de toute urgence, mais si le Maître découvrait l'enfant, il pourrait devenir furieux et faire enfermer l'enfant dans un cachot le temps que sa colère s'apaise. Big-Ben savait que le Prince ne laisserait pas longtemps l'enfant enfermé, il n'était pas assez méchant pour cela, mais le temps que l'enfant passerait serait trop long. Si l'enfant était malade les cachots frais du château l'achèveraient.

Big-Ben réfléchit à toute allure. Il devait bien y avoir une solution qui ne ferait de mal à personne. Après quelques instants de réflexion une idée lui vint. C'était dangereux et pas du tout son style mais cela avait de fortes chances de marcher.

Il retourna au château pour trouver Madame Samavor. Elle seule était capable, à part le Prince bien sûr, de convaincre la calèche de bouger pour ramener l'enfant au plus proche village. Ainsi le jeune garçon recevrait les soins nécessaires sans que le Maître n'ait eu vent de sa venue.

Le seul problème était que tout cela devait se faire dans la discrétion. Ce n'était pas le point fort des domestiques du château. Depuis la malédiction, tous avaient appris à parler fort, rire et chanter à tout va dans l'espoir vain de remettre un peu d'ambiance et de gaité dans cet endroit maudit. Certes Big-Ben était certain qu'ils savaient chuchoter mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Comme pour confirmer ses dires Lumière arriva dans un tintamarre.

- **Big-Ben !** Appela Lumière. **Où diable vas-tu pour être si pressé ?**

- **Nulle part où ça ne te concerne**, répliqua Big-Ben froidement en continuant son chemin vers les cuisines. Cet imbécile allait tout faire rater.

- **Aurais-tu enfin découvert l'amour ?** Taquina Lumière en poursuivant Big-Ben. **Alors qui est-ce ? Allez dis ! Dis ! Dis à tonton Lumière qui c'est !**

Big-Ben essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer Lumière. Ce chandelier avait le don de l'énerver. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire une ânerie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de bêtises qu'il avait faites. C'était un danger ambulant et maintenant qu'il avait été changé en chandelier c'était encore pire, il mettait le feu à tout ce qu'il touchait.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Mme Samovar organisait tranquillement les préparatifs pour le petit-déjeuner quand Big-Ben entra rapidement dans la pièce suivi de près par Lumière. Mme Samovar soupira. Ces deux-là étaient pires que l'ensemble de la cuisine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire entre son fils Zips qui arrivait toujours à rallier toutes les autres tasses et parfois même les cuillères pour une expédition qui se soldait toujours par une catastrophe et Fourneau qui ne cessait de geindre et de se plaindre. La cuisine était la salle la plus bruyante et la plus mouvementée du château.

- **Mme Samovar puis-je vous parler un instant ? J'ai un service à vous demander.** Dit Big-Ben en chuchotant.

- **Bien sûr**, dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Big-Ben était le majordome du Maître et il montrait bien aux autres domestiques sa position de supériorité. Il mettait un point d'honneur surtout depuis le maléfice à ne jamais demander d'aide. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé mais cela devait être grave.

- **Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais …**

- **…Me donner des conseils pour draguer ?** Coupa Lumière. **Mais bien sûr mon Big-Ben mais c'est plutôt à moi qu'il faut demander cela.**

**- Non mais pas du tout ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire sale torche !**

Et c'était reparti. Ils allaient se disputer encore pendant des heures. Avec la chance qu'elle avait ils allaient réussir à la mettre en retard pour le dîner et c'est encore elle qui devrait supporter les cris du Maître.

**- Chandelier, je suis un chandelier et je t'ai démasqué. Allez on se connaît depuis longtemps pas besoin d'être timide je sais bien que c'est la première fois et que tu es puceau mais quand même.**

**- Non mais… **Il s'interrompit brusquement comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.** Tais-toi Lumière. Il s'agit d'une urgence. Mme Samovar il y a un enfant dehors et…**

**- UN ENFANT ! **S'exclama Mme Samovar surprise.** Que fait-il ici ? Et Big-Ben pourquoi l'as-tu laissé dehors par ce temps glacial ? **Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant rouge de colère vers l'horloge qui recula subitement.

Elle savait bien que l'on n'aimait pas les invités au château mais laisser un enfant dehors par ce temps était un crime à ses yeux. Rien qu'imaginer Zip à la place de cet enfant la fit frissonner d'horreur.

**- Big-Ben tu devrais avoir honte ! **Cracha Lumière lui aussi semblait sérieusement penser que cela était inexcusable.

**- Je ne pouvais pas**, marmonna dans sa moustache Big-Ben.** Il était inconscient.**

**- QUOI !**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam se leva de mauvaise humeur. Les grasses matinées étaient ses seuls plaisirs depuis qu'il avait été maudit d'où sa mauvaise humeur. Les hurlements de ses domestiques l'avaient réveillé beaucoup trop tôt selon lui. Ils allaient connaître sa colère.

Il descendit de son lit et dévala les escaliers. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il était trop fatigué pour faire des efforts. Car oui pour lui fermer une porte demandait un effort. Depuis sa transformation, les moindres choses nécessitant un peu de délicatesse se révélaient être affreusement difficiles. Ses grosses pattes velues de bête immonde qu'il était étaient destinées à tuer et non pas à la broderie. Une autre chose avait changé avec cette malédiction, ses sens. Ils s'étaient développés. Cela aurait pu paraître avantageux au premier abord, lui-même ne niait pas l'avoir souhaité avant ce maudit jour, mais c'était finalement une malédiction. Où qu'il soit, dès que ses domestiques criaient, il l'entendait et cela lui donnait des migraines.

Le maître des lieux arriva aux cuisines d'où provenait le tintamarre qui l'avait réveillé. Etrangement ce n'était pas Lumière ou Big-Ben qui avait hurlé mais Mme Samovar. Son majordome et son maître d'hôtel passaient leur temps à se disputer, à croire que c'était leur passion. Le fait que ce soit la gouvernante qui criait était un peu plus inquiétant mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'évacuer sa colère sur eux.

**- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous n'avez pas fini de faire tout ce boucan ?** Rugit-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Big-Ben se mit à trembler et se cacha derrière le pied de la table. Mais se fut le seul qui eut une réaction normale. Les autres ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Mme Samovar aboyait des ordres d'un ton qu'il avait rarement entendu. Les seules fois où il l'avait entendu c'était quand il était blessé ou malade. Ce qui, il en était sûr n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

- **Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? **

Sa colère s'était envolée laissant place à un terrible agacement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré et il détestait quand c'était le cas.

- **Maître… **commença Big-Ben. **Pendant ma ronde j'ai trouvé un enfant dans l'enceinte du château et…**

- **Un enfant ?** Coupa le Prince.

- **Oui un enfant, et il est inconscient dans le froid et il va mourir si on ne l'aide pas. Alors poussez-vous !** Dit sèchement Mme Samovar.

Son corps bougea inconsciemment, libérant le passage vers la porte. Il n'avait jamais entendu Mme Samovar parler ainsi. Elle était la plus douce de ses domestiques. Le Prince était choqué. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et réagir, sa gouvernante se précipita dehors avec son chariot.

Adam attrapa d'un geste rapide Big-Ben et se précipita à la poursuite de sa gouvernante. Il devait l'empêcher de venir en aide à l'enfant. Il était sûr que c'était une ruse de la sorcière. Il avait assez d'une malédiction, il n'en voulait pas d'une deuxième. Si vraiment c'était un enfant et pas le piège d'une magicienne, ce dernier devrait demeurer au château dans le seul endroit où il lui permettrait d'aller, c'est à dire dans les cachots. C'était le seul endroit où les étrangers avaient le droit de loger dans son château.

Quand il arriva dehors, une vision le figea. Dehors il n'y avait pas d'enfant blessé ayant essayé d'escalader la grille ou d'enfant perdu comme il s'était attendu à voir. A la place, il y avait un sac à patates.

Une pensée atroce traversa son esprit et vu la tête de ses domestiques, il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir. Un coup d'oeil à Big-Ben confirma sa thèse.

Il s'avança lentement vers le sac et avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ouvrit le sac, dévoilant un enfant blessé à l'intérieur. Un frisson de dégoût et de rage parcourut ses veines. Qui pouvait être suffisamment ignoble pour faire une chose pareille ? Il était peut-être une bête mais même lui avait suffisamment de morale pour être dégoûté par cela.

- **Il a besoin d'un médecin, Maître**, dit doucement Big-Ben. **Il faut l'envoyer au village le plus proche. Quelqu'un prendra soin de lui.**

Le prince regarda l'enfant. Il s'était préparé à voir un gamin qui aurait désobéi à ses parents, un gamin intrépide à qui deux semaines de cachot n'auraient pas fait le moindre mal pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, mais pas à un gamin abandonné à la mort.

Il tendit les bras et sortit délicatement l'enfant du sac en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire bouger la tête du garçon, au cas où ce dernier aurait une blessure à la colonne vertébrale. Cela ne serait pas étonnant vu qu'il était couvert de blessures. Une autre chose le fit grimacer. L'enfant était beaucoup trop léger. Il n'avait pas tenu souvent d'enfants dans ses bras mais il était sûr que ce petit n'avait que la peau sur les os. Cela pouvait signifier que le garçon n'avait pas été bien traité durant une longue période.

- **Non, on le soignera ici. On ne sait pas qui lui a fait cela. On pourrait le renvoyer chez ses tortionnaires.**

Avec une tendresse qui lui était rare, il l'emmena à l'intérieur, laissant derrière lui des domestiques stupéfaits.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le Prince était en train de mettre le garçon au lit quand celui-ci se réveilla. Adam maudit de toutes ses forces sa malchance. Il n'aurait pas pu se réveiller dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de le déposer et de partir se cacher. Si l'enfant le voyait il allait avoir une peur monstre. Il avait suffisamment souffert, le Prince ne voulait pas lui infliger l'horreur de supporter sa vision. Malheureusement il semblait ne pas avoir trop le choix, à moins qu'il ne l'assomme pour le ramener dans le royaume des rêves le jeune garçonnet le verrait forcément, ce qu'il refusait de faire car il s'était juré de ne plus jamais permettre à quiconque de frapper cet enfant et qu'il n'était pas encore suicidaire.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant que des cris terrifiés éclatent dans la salle. Rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela il sentit une petite main caresser sa fourrure.

- **Bonjour Monsieur. Qui êtes-vous ?**

Le prince ouvrit les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait l'enfant était très loin d'être terrifié, au contraire ses yeux scintillaient de bonheur et de curiosité.

- **Je suis le Maître de ce château, appelle-moi Bête**, Répondit doucement le Prince.

- **Enchanté, moi je suis un Monstre**, dit-il en souriant.

Ces mots figèrent le Maître du château, le laissant perplexe. Comment cet adorable enfant pouvait penser qu'il était un Monstre ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Pourtant l'innocence dans les yeux de l'enfant et le sang sur la figure lui disaient que le garçon pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Si jamais il rencontrait ceux qui avaient fait cela à l'enfant, le Prince se jurait de se comporter comme la bête qu'il était et de les déchiqueter en morceaux.

- **Voyons enfant tu n'es pas un Monstre.**

**- Bien sur que si je le suis, mon Oncle et ma Tante n'arrête pas de me le dire.**

Alors il avait eu raison, c'était sa propre famille qui l'avait maltraité non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Il devait essayer de réparer les dégâts.

**- Non non non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre !**

**- Si !** Répliqua l'enfant avec un air déterminé.

- **Non mon enfant, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un jeune garçon.**

**- Non je suis un monstre et j'en suis aussi sûr que vous êtes sûr d'être une bête.**

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose, enfant**, dit tristement le Prince. Il en était une depuis cette nuit fatidique, il avait été transformé à jamais en une immonde bête, un abject monstre.

- **Ah bon, pourquoi ?** Demanda Harry avec aplomb. **Moi je n'ai jamais vu une bête parler et pourtant je vous crois quand vous dites que vous êtes une bête. Alors pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis que je suis un monstre.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas…. Bon d'accord**, renonça le Prince. Il se rendait compte que l'enfant ne lâcherait pas sur ce point aujourd'hui. Cela faisait il ne savait combien d'années qu'il était persuadé de ce fait, il n'arriverait donc pas à lui faire entendre raison en si peu de temps. **Certains m'appelaient Adam avant, tu peux m'appeler comme cela. Et toi, comment les autres personnes qui ne sont pas ton oncle et ta tante t'appellent ?**

- **Monstre ! Ils m'appellent monstre.**

Le prince avait des envies de meurtre. Combien de personnes avaient maltraité cet enfant ? N'y avait-il pas une seule personne en dehors de ce château qui s'était montrée gentille ou même simplement polie envers ce garçon ? Apparemment non !

- **A l'école** **par contre on m'appelle parfois Harry**, prononça l'enfant d'une voix si basse que le Prince faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- **Alors je te nommerais aussi Harry**, murmura Adam en souriant. **Bon allez maintenant dors**, dit-il en caressant avec précaution l'enfant. **Tu as besoin de repos. Je serai dans les environs quand tu te réveilleras, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le Prince passa le plumeau sur les meubles, se demandant encore une fois comment diable il en était arrivé à cette situation. Lui Prince, Maitre du château en était venu à faire le travail des domestiques. C'était insensé.

Cette situation absurde avait commencé à cause d'un enfant battu qu'il avait trouvé dehors.

_**Flashback**_

_Le Prince se réveilla sur le sol de sa chambre comme à son habitude depuis quelques années, mais cette fois le soleil était à peine levé. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se réveille si tôt ? Adam entendit un bruit continu de frottements. _

_Quelqu'un faisait du ménage près de sa chambre. Cette personne était vraiment suicidaire. Non seulement c'était connu de tout le château que son seul plaisir aujourd'hui était les grasses matinées mais en plus il avait clairement énoncé qu'il ne voulait personne près de sa chambre. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que ses domestiques décident de lui désobéir après tant de temps ?_

_Soudain les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'enfant, c'était peut-être à cause de l'enfant. Ils avaient sûrement voulu déblayer pour qu'Harry s'il venait ici ne se blesse pas. C'était une noble intention mais cela ne changeait pas les règles. Il allait devoir leur rappeler que peu importe les circonstances il était interdit de venir dans cette aile du château. Il y avait des choses bien trop importantes pour qu'il ne permette qu'elles soient détruites par une des maladresses de ses domestiques._

_D'un pas assuré, Adam sortit de la salle prêt à enguirlander la personne qui avait enfreint les règles du château._

_Il s'était préparé à toutes les personnes qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer. Mme Samovar qui avait décidé de faire le ménage à cause de son adoration pour les enfants, Lumière qui avait une nouvelle fois décidé d'enfreindre les règles, entraînant avec lui un malheureux Big-Ben. Oui il avait tout prévu… sauf la bonne personne bien sûr. _

_Il resta quelques minutes figé, regardant incrédule l'enfant blessé faire le ménage avec acharnement. _

_ - **Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda le Prince avec inquiétude. **Tu devrais être encore au lit, tu es blessé.**_

_ - **Les monstres ne vont pas au lit tant que le ménage n'est pas entièrement terminé**, dit Harry avec un ton qui ne laissait pas place à répliquer. _

_Adam soupira. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Harry qu'il n'avait pas à faire le ménage et qu'il devait se reposer. L'enfant était têtu et tellement sûr de ce fait que cela ne servirait qu'à perdre du temps. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la veille._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour que l'enfant rejoigne plus vite son lit. Il attrapa un chiffon et se mit à dépoussiérer les meubles sous le regard incrédule de Harry._

_ - **Vous…vous n'avez pas à le faire Monsieur**, bégaya Harry._

_ - **C'est Adam pour toi ne l'oublie pas, et puis si la place d'un monstre est de faire le ménage alors je pense que la place d'une bête est de faire la même chose à ses côtés, non ? **_

_Harry ne répondit pas mais continua à sourire._

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Adam se demandait vraiment en combien de temps Harry arriverait à avoir sa peau, car nul doute qu'il y arriverait un jour. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait pour se douter qu'il laisserait l'enfant faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et le figea d'horreur. Le bruit provenait de sa chambre.

Harry était dans sa chambre.

Il abandonna son plumeau sur place et se mit à courir vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de faire passer l'envie une bonne fois pour toute au gosse de venir dans sa chambre.

Il allait défoncer la porte quand une odeur de sang lui parvint à ses narines. Toute colère en lui disparut, remplacée par une immense inquiétude. Il s'était promis qu'Harry ne serait plus jamais blessé. Avait-il déjà échoué ?

Il entra dans la pièce sans un bruit pour ne pas faire peur à l'enfant.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Harry, qui avait rouvert ses blessures, penché à côté de la rose, la regardant avec émerveillement.

**- Harry ?**

** - Adam !** S'exclama Harry en se retournant avec un immense sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le Maître du château se retrouva avec le garçon tout excité dans les bras.

- **Adam ! Adam ! Cette fleur est monstrueuse !**

** - Oui, Harry elle est vraiment monstrueuse. **Répondit le Prince avec tristesse. C'était à cause de cette fichue Rose qu'il avait été maudit. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Pourtant elle était aussi son seul espoir de réparer les fautes qu'il avait commises et de pouvoir un jour peut-être redonner forme humaine à ses domestiques.

Une cloche sonna. C'était l'heure de manger.

- **Tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as fait en mangeant, il est l'heure.**

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça.

- **Je… je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas encore fait le déjeuner, je vais le faire le plus vite possible. Je suis désolé, pour la peine je ferai tout le jardin avant de manger. Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi ne me frappez pas…** Supplia Harry.

Le Prince regarda Harry avec horreur. Il croyait qu'il allait être frappé et voulait faire le jardin avant de manger. L'enfant allait mourir de faim, le jardin était à tel point saccagé que des mois entiers ne suffiraient pas à le rendre traversable. Comment allait-il faire pour convaincre Harry qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à préparer à manger. Têtu comme il était, il n'accepterait jamais de le croire.

- **Harry tu n'es pas le seul Monstre ici. Moi je suis une Bête et mes domestiques sont aussi maudits que moi. Ce n'est donc pas ton travail de préparer à manger mais le leur. Je te jure qu'ils ne seront pas heureux si tu leur piques leur tâche.**

Harry ne dit rien. Il semblait hésiter. Adam en profita pour l'attraper et le prendre dans les bras.

- **Allez viens on va manger.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam installa confortablement Harry sur son siège avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- **Harry, raconte-moi ta matinée le temps que le dîner arrive.**

Le Prince préférait que l'enfant soit calme avant qu'il ne soit confronté à des tasses, des bougies, des fourchettes et autres ustensiles qui bougeaient. Vu comment il avait réagi avec lui il ne doutait pas qu'il le prenne bien, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

- **J'ai fait tout le ménage avant de m'accorder une pause pour examiner la rose.**

Le Maître de maison et ses domestiques dans la cuisine se crispèrent. Il était tabou d'en parler. Le Prince prit une profonde inspiration et déclara calmement :

- **Elle m'est précieuse. Je préfèrerais que tu en restes éloigné.**

** - Je sais qu'elle est rare. Elle est la seule fleur à être aussi monstrueuse que moi.**

** - Non, Harry tu n'as absolument rien en commun avec la rose.**

** - Si Adam, elle sent comme moi.**

Le Prince eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait qu'il n'allait absolument pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Depuis qu'il était devenu une bête il avait appris à tenir compte de ses instincts.

**- Comment cela elle a la même odeur que toi ?**

** - En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'elle a la même aura que moi quand j'utilise ma monstruosité.**

** - De quoi tu parles ?**

** - De ça !**

Harry se concentra, en fronçant les sourcils, sur la chaise où reposait Adam. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le Prince se demanda ce qu'Harry allait faire, le siège du Prince se souleva du sol.

En voyant le regard horrifié d'Adam, Harry reposa très vite la chaise sur le parquet. Sauf que malheureusement le mal était fait. La Bête continuait de le regarder avec effroi et semblait ne voir en lui que le monstre qu'il était et pas Harry.

Harry se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas parce que le monsieur qui était devant lui était une bête qu'il pouvait supporter un monstre. Il n'avait été gentil avec lui que par ignorance. En effet Monsieur Adam ne savait que peu de choses sur les monstres. Il n'avait pas compris que les monstres étaient mille fois plus horribles que les bêtes. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il allait le battre et l'enfermer dans un placard ou pire sous un lit. Il avait souvent entendu parler à l'école de monstres sous les lits. Il avait toujours remercié son oncle et sa tante pour lui avoir permis de dormir dans un placard. Monsieur Adam ne serait sûrement pas si gentil puisqu'il avait eu l'audace de le tromper.

Harry ne voulait pas être enfermé sous un lit. Il y avait si peu de place. Peu importe les conséquences, il devait faire son possible pour fuir. Il se leva de table et partit en courant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le Prince regarda la créature devant lui, horrifié. C'était encore une ruse de la sorcière pour s'introduire dans son château. Après s'être déguisée en grand-mère, elle avait pris la forme d'un enfant. Il n'aurait jamais dû compatir. Cette maudite sorcière avait bien dû rigoler quand il s'était promis de la protéger.

Ah non ! Elle s'était approchée de la rose, quel autre sortilège avait-elle ajouté, lui avait-elle enlevé des jours pour qu'il soit incapable d'enlever la malédiction ?

Il la vit se lever et s'enfuir avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour la retenir. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle, le choc qui avait empêché le Prince de bouger se dissipa. Peut-être était-ce une ruse de la sorcière ?

Le Prince n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question, il devait à tout prix empêcher la sorcière de se déplacer librement dans son château.

Il ordonna à toutes les portes de se fermer et de ne laisser personne sortir ou entrer à part lui. La sorcière allait regretter son sortilège car le maléfice qui rendait tous les objets du château vivants avait parfois certains avantages.

Une fois la sorcière enfermée, il partit à sa recherche avec Lumière.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

La sorcière était dans cette pièce, il le savait. Il pouvait sentir son sang et sa sueur de l'autre côté de la porte. Il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance.

Après avoir une énième fois vérifié que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées et qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à faire payer mille douleurs à cette sorcière.

Il la vit sur le sol, grattant en pleurant la porte pendant que des dizaines d'objets volaient autour d'elle, terrifiés. Le Prince ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sans blesser les objets. Certains étaient vivants et il ne voulait pas les blesser.

Le Prince observa attentivement pour pouvoir deviner comment il pourrait l'attraper. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être un petit garçon terrifié et maltraité. Il se sentait encore attiré par la silhouette. Il avait encore de la compassion pour cette sorcière. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il y avait une chance pour que la personne devant lui soit vraiment le petit garçon qu'il avait appris à connaître et qui l'avait accepté si facilement. Imaginez qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait bien un enfant devant lui et qu'il était en train de le terrifier.

** - Il n'a pas l'air d'être la sorcière Maître, c'est peut-être un enfant de sorcière qui n'a rien fait de mal et n'a rien à voir avec la malédiction.**

** - Mais si c'est le cas, si c'est vraiment la sorcière.**

** - Je préfère me faire rouler dans la farine une nouvelle fois par la sorcière plutôt que de maltraiter à tort un enfant, Maître.**

Le Prince regarda l'enfant, il avait l'air dans une telle détresse. Adam ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'avança doucement vers l'enfant qui dans son état ne semblait pas l'entendre approcher. Il tendit les bras et attrapa délicatement le jeune garçon en prenant garde de ne pas toucher les objets.

** - Monsieur Adam, je serai gentil mais s'il vous plait ne m'enfermez pas sous un lit. S'il vous plait,** pleura Harry.

** - Je suis désolé Harry que tu ais pu penser que tu n'es plus accepté ici. Tu sais la magie n'est pas étrangère dans ce château. Nous avons simplement été surpris.** Murmura le Prince en consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'enfant.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas être un simple déguisement de la sorcière. Il était bien trop réel et attachant.

** - Il y a d'autres monstruosités ?**

** - Oui, regarde ce chandelier,** dit-il en souriant, content que l'enfant ne reste pas fixé sur son comportement atroce de ces dernières minutes.

Harry se rapprocha du chandelier. Avec délicatesse il le prit dans ses mains et le plaça devant son visage.

** - Bonjour ! **Cria Lumière.

Il vit avec amusement l'enfant sursauter avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. L'enfant semblait définitivement en état de choc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas. Lumière avait peur de l'avoir cassé. Il regarda le Prince avec inquiétude. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très rassuré lui non plus.

**- Harry ça va ? Harry !** Appela le Prince.

Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Adam se retrouva avec un Harry surexcité dans les pattes.

- **Je ne suis plus seul Adam. Je ne suis plus le seul monstre !**

Adam resserra sa prise et dit :

- **Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Les mois passèrent joyeusement dans le château. Harry s'était vite habitué à l'étrangeté de la demeure. Il était devenu ami avec tous les domestiques et tous les objets. Sa bonne humeur avait déteint sur le Prince. Depuis lors, il n'était pas rare de l'entendre rire. Il était redevenu quasiment aussi joyeux et bon vivant que lorsqu'il était humain.

Pour les domestiques, Harry était un cadeau du ciel. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'eux avaient échoué à faire pendant des années. En plus le château n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis qu'il était là. En effet, malgré tous leurs efforts, Harry continuait à se prendre pour un monstre et à penser que c'était à lui de faire le ménage. L'ensemble du château avait donc eu pour consigne de faire cette corvée avant lui. Harry n'avait ainsi plus que quelques meubles à réparer par magie.

La magie, c'était quelque chose à laquelle ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s'habituer. Pas seulement à cause de leur mauvaise expérience mais aussi surtout parce que dès qu'Harry avait cessé de réprimer sa magie, celle-ci avait fait un peu n'importe quoi. Les pires incidents étaient arrivés la nuit. En effet, Harry était à moitié somnambule. Bien qu'endormi, sa magie réagissait à ses désirs. C'était donc sous les yeux effarés de Big-Ben qu'Harry était parti rejoindre Adam dans son lit en volant. Adam avait essayé de faire cesser cela mais il avait très vite renoncé. Non seulement parce que toutes ses tentatives pour y mettre fin tournaient toujours au fiasco mais aussi et cela il ne l'avouerait jamais parce qu'il adorait avoir son enfant proche de lui. Son instinct lui soufflait que la place d'un enfant était dans les pattes protectrices de leurs parents.

Tout était pour le mieux. Tout sauf une chose, la rose ne cessait de faner comme pour le narguer et gâcher son bonheur. Adam savait qu'il lui faudrait vite trouver une solution, son vingt-et-unième anniversaire était pour cette année, s'il ne faisait rien ils resteraient tous à jamais prisonniers de leur malédiction.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux. Il avait réussi à obliger une jeune fille du nom de Belle à rester au château. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il l'aimait ou non. Elle était là principalement à cause de la rose. Il voulait que la malédiction cesse pour qu'enfin ses domestiques soient libérés. Il voulait pouvoir serrer dans ses bras Harry et le petit Zip. Les deux enfants avaient environ le même âge mais ils ne jouaient que rarement ensemble. En effet Zip était beaucoup trop fragile et lent par rapport à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas participer à toutes les aventures d'Harry.

Pour Adam, ce serait merveilleux si les deux petits garçons pouvaient grandir normalement, car malheureusement Adam savait que la malédiction allait arrêter la croissance de tout le monde. Ils allaient être maudits pour l'éternité.

Adam ne voulait pas cela. Les enfants étaient adorables certes mais ils étaient là pour grandir. Un enfant qui ne grandissait pas était quelque chose de terriblement triste. Adam avait hésité, avant de la rencontrer, à remettre l'enfant en ville pour qu'il ne soit pas maudit quand serait arrivée l'heure. Il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas le supporter mais il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir à cause de cette malédiction.

Heureusement la question ne se posait plus. Il devait convaincre Belle qu'il était une personne tout à fait fréquentable. Cela était simplifié par le ménage qui avait été fait et le fait qu'il avait appris grâce à Harry à se déplacer avec plus de grâce pour ne pas le faire sursauter en faisant tout tomber sur son passage.

Il avait l'espoir de réussir, malheureusement Harry semblait détester voir même haïr Belle. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'Harry avait déclaré qu'elle lui était insupportable. A chaque fois qu'Adam avait essayé d'entretenir la conversation entre eux, Harry partait en courant, furieux. A cause de cela les domestiques étaient chacun partagés au sujet de l'humaine. Big Ben, Babette et Zip s'étaient rangés du côté d'Harry et rendaient le séjour de Belle aussi peu supportable qu'ils le pouvaient. Le Prince ne leur en voulait pas. Si cela n'avait pas été une chose aussi importante il se serait mis du côté de Harry, après tout Harry était la seule personne qu'il considérait comme une famille.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Prince respectait c'était la famille. Il était normalement interdit pour lui de faire la cour à une demoiselle sans l'accord de sa famille et de celle de la demoiselle. On le lui avait répété des milliers de fois quand il était enfant. Malheureusement ses parents étaient morts trop tôt et Harry était selon lui trop jeune pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Malgré tout cette mésentente le chagrinait terriblement.

- **Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !**

Le Maître du château sursauta avant de se précipiter, inquiet, vers la provenance du bruit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam se figea devant ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Belle était suspendue dans les airs alors qu'Harry la fixait avec des yeux remplis de rage. Jamais encore il n'avait vu l'enfant si en colère. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait quand une trace rouge sur la joue de l'enfant attira son attention. On y voyait clairement la trace d'une main.

La colère monta en lui. Personne ne touchait à Harry. Il était à deux griffes de s'élancer sur son invitée pour lui faire passer douloureusement l'envie de s'en prendre à son enfant quand le souvenir de la malédiction lui revint. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Elle était beaucoup trop précieuse. Il allait l'éloigner le plus possible de Harry. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal… du moins tant que la malédiction n'était pas levée. Après il ne répondrait de rien.

**- Harry relâche-la immédiatement !** Ordonna le Prince d'une voix ferme.

Harry secoua la tête sans pour autant quitter des yeux Belle.

- **Seulement si tu me promets qu'elle va partir. **

**- Je ne peux pas Harry, tu le sais bien.**

**- Non je ne le sais pas ! Pourquoi tu veux mettre fin à la magie du château ? Tu la détestes c'est ça ! Tu détestes la Magie et tu me détestes aussi !** Cria Harry en pleurant.

- **Harry ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'aime mon enfant mais je ne peux pas laisser la malédiction perdurer. Il faut que l'on reprenne notre forme humaine avant mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire.**

Harry détourna le regard de Belle, la laissant ainsi tomber au sol. Adam pensa que le jeune garçon avait compris son point de vue, mais le regard plein de dégoût qu'il posa sur lui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Prince recula de quelques pas, choqué.

- **C'est pour cela, seulement pour cela. Tu vas tuer toute la vie du château pour que toi et tes domestiques retrouvent ta forme ! Tu vas tuer tous les autres objets ! JE TE DETESTE !** Cria Harry avant de s'enfuir.

Harry le détestait… Harry. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Adam pleura. Cela faisait si mal. Il sentait son coeur se déchirer. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à une telle situation ? Harry, son enfant, son petit le détestait.

- **Vraiment ce gosse est insupportable**, déclara Belle en se relevant. **Vous devriez arrêter de le gâter autant !**

Adam regarda Belle, incrédule. Harry, insupportable ? Harry était l'enfant le plus gentil qu'il connaissait. Il était le seul qui l'avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Même quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas peur de la bête en lui. Harry lui avait rendu le sourire et l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Il lui devait tant et cette mégère lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le gâter. Harry avait eu une enfance atroce avant d'arriver ici, il ne se remettrait peut-être jamais de son expérience. Alors s'il y avait bien un enfant qui méritait d'être gâté c'était Harry.

Et puis de quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ? Les choses allaient très bien avant son arrivée. C'est elle qui avait tout gâché ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'Harry le détestait. C'était sa faute !

- **Dehors**, murmura le Prince

- **Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit dehors ! Pars et ne reviens jamais !** Hurla le Prince en dévoilant ses crocs.

En voyant Belle s'enfuir en courant, terrifiée, la malédiction se rappela à lui. Il s'effondra au sol, vaincu. Il avait tout perdu. Non seulement Harry le détestait mais en plus sa seule chance de vaincre la malédiction venait de s'en aller.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam entendit des petits pas venir vers lui. Il savait qui c'était mais il ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait trop honte. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Une nouvelle fois il avait été une bête immonde et sans coeur. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui.

- **Maître**. Dit la personne en le touchant.

Le Prince avec un effort regarda Big-Ben.

- **Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé Big-Ben.**

**- Maître, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez dire cela mais à Harry. Il est celui qui a raison vous savez.**

**- Mais…**

**- Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup de redevenir humain ? Une fois humain vous devrez refaire face à la haute société que vous détestez, vous serez tellement occupé que vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous occuper de Harry. Non, n'essayez pas de me contredire vous savez que j'ai raison. Après tout votre père n'avait jamais le temps pour vous. En plus Harry va devoir faire face à eux et vous savez qu'il ne résistera pas face à cette bande de chacals enragés. Il n'est pas noble de sang. A vos côtés, il se fera toujours moquer et insulter à cause de son statut. Il ne mérite pas cela. En plus Harry a raison. Sans la malédiction la vie du château se terminera. Alors Maître dites-moi pensez-vous vraiment que cela vaille le coup ? **

**- Mais et vous ? **

**- On est tous d'accord sur une chose Adam. Nous t'aimons et nous volons par-dessus tout que tu sois heureux. Tu n'es pas seulement notre Maître, tu es aussi le petit garçon que l'on a vu grandir et que l'on s'est mis à aimer. Nous préférons rester dans cette forme et que tu sois heureux plutôt qu'être humains mais que tu sois perdu dans la tristesse.**

**- Vous voulez vraiment que je renonce à essayer de vaincre la malédiction ?**

**- Nous volons que tu sois heureux Adam. Tu as encore le choix. Tu peux essayer de vaincre la malédiction et rattraper Belle pour t'excuser pour qu'elle revienne ou renoncer et alors t'excuser auprès de Harry et essayer de réparer les liens qui ont été mis à mal. Il faut que tu choisisses Adam et vite.** Termina Big-Ben en partant, laissant ainsi le temps à Adam de réfléchir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Adam avait longuement réfléchi. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision mais c'était quand même dur de tourner ainsi la page. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler son courage et frappa à la porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant toujours personne l'invitant à entrer, Adam poussa doucement la porte.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui lui brisa le coeur. Harry était sur le lit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'autour de lui les objets dansaient pour lui remonter le moral en vain.

- **Harry ?** Appela Adam.

- **Vas-t'en ! Je te déteste ! Tu vas tous les tuer !**

- **Non Harry, je ne vais pas faire cela.**

**- Menteur**, cria Harry la tête toujours enfouie dans ses draps.

Adam alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de Harry. Il voulut l'attraper pour le prendre dans ses bras mais l'enfant se déroba.

- **Harry. Je ne mens pas. Je t'ai amené un cadeau pour te le prouver**, chuchota doucement Adam.

Le Prince entendit les sanglots peu à peu s'arrêter. Il vit le corps de l'enfant se tendre. Adam savait qu'Harry ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de se retourner. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop curieux, comme tout enfant de son âge, pour ne pas regarder ce qu'était ce cadeau.

Comme pour prouver cette pensée, Harry se retourna. Adam pouvait voir dans ses yeux rougis un peu d'espoir dans une fontaine de tristesse. Il tendit doucement le présent pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

- **C'est vraiment pour moi ?** Demanda Harry en voyant le paquet emballé devant lui.

- **Oui Harry.**

**- C'est mon premier cadeau**, murmura Harry en l'effleurant doucement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

Adam n'était pas étonné par ce que le garçonnet racontait mais il lui fallut tout de même tout son self-control pour s'abstenir de grogner et de maudire de tous les noms imaginables les anciens tuteurs du garçon.

Adam sentit Harry grimper sur lui avant de s'installer confortablement dans sa fourrure. La bête en lui se détendit. Harry se comportait comme il le faisait avant la dispute, il devait donc lui avoir pardonné.

Une fois installé, Harry déballa délicatement le cadeau révélant ainsi une rose. Harry regarda, ébahi, la rose dans son bocal. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle rose. C'était la rose maudite qui soutenait la malédiction. Adam était toujours très protecteur avec elle et il n'aimait jamais que quelqu'un l'approche. Elle était très précieuse pour lui alors Harry se demandait bien pourquoi Adam lui en faisait cadeau.

- **Fais ce que tu veux de la fleur. Je renonce à essayer de vaincre la malédiction. Tu es bien plus précieux que toutes les formes du monde.**

- **Je peux vraiment en faire ce que je veux ?** Questionna incertain Harry.

- **Oui**. Répondit fermement Adam.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Adam resserra sa prise autour de Harry. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il allait se passer mais pour rien au monde il n'empêcherait Harry de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Les secondes semblaient interminables pour Adam. Elles furent sûrement les plus longues de son existence. Il fut presque soulagé quand il vit la rose s'enflammer. Il se pencha pour respirer l'odeur d'Harry avant que la fleur ne soit entièrement consumée.

A peine le dernier pétale fut-il transformé en cendre qu'une immense lumière envahit le château.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Et c'est ainsi que le Château du Monstre et de la Bête disparut de ce monde et ne devint pour tous qu'un vulgaire conte pour enfant qui tomba vite dans l'oubli. Le monde avait bien trop de choses à penser pour s'en souvenir.

Le Monde Magique fut le seul à retenir l'existence même de la Bête de cette forêt maudite où leur jeune et innocent héros avait été déposé pour mourir par ses cruels tuteurs. Le lieu fut parcouru de fond en comble pour essayer de retrouver la Bête ou le corps du Sauveur, en vain. Après quelques années sanglantes, la forêt devint un lieu de recueillement pour les personnes magiques, pleurant la perte d'un être cher.

Certains juraient parfois entendre le doux son de rires d'enfants à travers le vent, mais personne ne savait qu'en dehors de ce monde, protégés par la Magie, une Bête et un Monstre profitaient joyeusement de leurs vies éternelles.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_A +_


End file.
